1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device that takes multi-directional photos by using a rotatable crown, and further relates to a photographing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, various electronic devices that adopt a camera function have been launched. These electronic devices are in a mobile convergence phase in which the electronic devices encompass functions of other electronic devices, as well as their traditional functions.
Typically, the electronic devices may adopt a call function (such as voice call or video call), a message transmission and reception function, such as short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS) or e-mail, an electronic organizer function, a photographing function, a broadcast reproducing function, a video reproducing function, a music player function, an Internet function, a messenger function, and a social networking service (SNS) function.
According to the mobile convergence trend, users utilize photos that are taken by using a camera function of the electronic device in relation to the messenger function and the SNS function, as well as storing the photos that are taken by using the electronic device adopting the camera function in the gallery.
Wearable computers or wearable devices refer to electronic devices that are designed to be worn on the body, such as glasses, watches, or clothing. Since such a wearable device has excellent portability, the user can conveniently utilize photos that are taken by using the camera function of the wearable device, without the need to find and prepare a separate electronic device for taking photos.
Conventionally, a wearable device adopting a camera function has limitations on its size or volume because it is to be worn on the user. It is difficult for the existing wearable device to include a camera having a swivel structure, which is connected to a main body of the device by using an flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). Therefore, since the wearable device adopting a camera function has a single photographing direction or has a fixed photographing direction, the user must twist his or her wrist in order to take a photo at a desired angle.